Soprano and Bass
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: What happens when darkness meets the light in life? Forever hoping for one another, they bond together. Alice and Jasper.
1. Home

This is my first twilight fic that sets place in Jasper's time, when he and Alice meet! It's in Jasper's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…psht, I'm not _that_ lucky… ¬_¬

---

The clouds whipped the sky relentlessly as torrents of rain bombarded the town. The sky was a blazing purple as I pushed on down the street. The force that could blow most away didn't bother me in the slightest, because I was stronger than them. I paused to glance at the sign beside me, and soon found my next stop. In slender neon writing, it read: _Dan's diner__._

It must have been an instinct. I knew there was nothing in there for me. I didn't eat food. The only thing that would interest me in there would be human blood. But still, I couldn't be out here for much longer anyway. Humans didn't like the rain, and I didn't need attention drawn to myself. I surveyed my surroundings; the diner was a small, with a homey atmosphere, and the human emotions ranged from boredom-to content. I had been content decades ago, but not in the way humans are; they belong with family and friends, and they can trust. I'd just been content with my job, and so I wished I had a family…I scanned the diner again, ignoring the burn in my throat. Two people sat at a table in the corner next to a jukebox, and a man at the bar wiped down his station as a girl watched him do so. Her emotional climate was strange, almost identical to how I felt. She was lonely, hopeful, confused. But her posture radiated her strongest emotion: Hope. I wondered what she hoped for, and who she was, but alas, she could only be human, and she seemed too special to lose her life. All this took place in a mere few seconds, and as I had no business here, I began to turn, until I caught the girl's stare. She turned to me as quick as thought, and her amber eyes captivated me as soon as they touched my black, thirsty gaze. Her skin was pale and flawless, just like my kind, and I watched in confusion seeing that her face lit up in recognition while she bounced off of her stool. I was frozen as she danced gracefully towards me. Could she be….? Her smile was warm as she stopped in front of me. Her size also mesmerized me, when I found my gaze had to drop to see her petite form.

And then she spoke, in a voice that fitted her blinding beauty…

"You've kept me waiting for a long time…" She scolded playfully. I didn't understand. Was she a vampire like me? What was she doing here? How did she know who I was? Not only that, but I felt no danger, and her previously hopeless emotions were now filled with relief, comfort and joy, which she directed at me. Nobody had ever been so positive towards me; I would do everything in my power to make the same effort for her. This mysterious high-spirited girl. I realized I was keeping her waiting again, and so I ducked my head and replied "I'm sorry, M'am."

What she did next only amazed me further. I stared cautiously as she held her hand out in my direction and drew it to a halt half way in front of me, as a signal of friendship. I sensed her hopefulness again as I looked up from her small hand and into her ochre eyes, and realised that I could trust this girl. She didn't make me thirsty one bit, and her hand felt warm against mine, not hot, but the comfortable temperature that matched my own, and I knew my fate had been the same as hers. My lips twitched up into a deliberate smile that was easily out-dazzled by the beam that she displayed to me as we walked out of the diner. The passing storm didn't make her flinch at all as we moved from the shelter of the catering service to the outside again, and she looked at me once more and said, "You want to know how I found you, Jasper?"

I moved to open my mouth, but she beat me too it. "And how I knew your name?"

I nodded. "Y-yes... M'am?"

"Call me Alice."

"Thank you, Alice."

"I have a gift, just as you do. I can look into the future. My very first vision was of you, and I knew that you were my first step."

"To what, M-Alice?"

"A home."

She didn't speak for a long time, and she didn't smile anymore. Whatever she was remembering was replacing her delight with anguish, and I didn't want this tiny savoir to have one moment of sorrow, so I spoke again.

"So, will we travel together?"

"I know you don't have a home Jasper, and I think that's why you were in my visions. I think we're meant to end up in the same place, together." She hesitated before she looked up, and she brought our journey to a standstill.

Her new smile was sheepish, but then her eyes unfocused and she was grinning again. I had learned to love that little grin, all in the space of several minutes, and she was delighted once again, by something she had just seen.

"You don't mind! Come on!" She grabbed my hand, and we darted around the corner, not worrying about being seen, now that the night was quiet and humanless. Before us was a vehicle, and I understood her previous hesitation. She wondered if I would disapprove! I was already taken with this Alice, and she couldn't displease me now. She prepared to hop into the driver's side, but as quick as lighting I opened the door for her. She smiled gratefully at me, before seating herself as I shut the door. I then joined her and took a heavy breath, before talking to Alice again. "Don't worry about displeasing me-Alice. I think you're right. About us being together- Home." I still struggled with calling her by her name, but that's what she'd asked me to call her, so I will. No matter how long I had been doing it, I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful form. Her little mask of concentration captivated me as she tried to see where our next destination was; our home. Though her eyes were closed, I could see and feel her satisfaction as she perked up. I could also see her focus when she tried to distinguish, and tell me what she was seeing at the same time.

"I-I see a coven....There's five of them......There's three males and two females.....Rosalie....Esme....Edward....Emmett.....And Carlisle......And a grand house......I don't think it's in Philadelphia-" She gasped and opened her eyes-they were a deep topaz.

"What is it?"

"That's where we must go....A small town.....A small Coven.....Jasper! I just need to find out.....Where..." Frustration smothered her as she groaned in defeat. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I was doing so well!" She huffed. "But when I try and see ahead, I see nothing!" I could tell her impatience had developed from years of neglect, and all she needed was trust, much like I had yearned.

"Alice."

She looked up at me, sorrow in her faded little eyes. I tried my best to make her feel better, and I managed to get her to crack a smile. But this one didn't please me as much as I had hoped it would, because it wasn't her true smile. I had known this girl for all but an hour and in that time; I had succumbed to her kindness. I wanted to see her happy, because it made me feel...Happy? Was this normal?

"What if we're supposed to find it on our own?" That stopped her in her tracks. Her happiness gradually returned as she pondered my theory, her eyes tightened into a smile.

"That's a good idea Jasper." She frowned a little, but she saw my distraction and tried to grin again, "It's just that, for most of my time as a vampire, I've depended on the future. I had no other way of....knowing...what to do next, I've been searching for the home for a long time, but before I saw the visions of you, I saw the home. But you were a part of it. Soon you weren't with them, but I got separate visions of you. I wondered if....You'd fallen out with the coven, and we were supposed to make our own, but I then realised that you were just as lost as I was, and that we were meant to find the coven together. I thought that once I found you it would be easy....but.....It just frustrates me!" Her voice was desperate.

Wherever we were meant to be, Alice had confirmed we were supposed to find ourselves. But why did Alice see me with the coven, before she saw me alone? Did something I did change my path? I didn't have any idea; I just knew that the more I heard of this coven, the more it appealed to me. Maybe it would appeal to me as much as it did to Alice. Even if it didn't, I would follow her and make sure she got what she wanted. Whatever my future was, Alice would be in it. The growl of the engine brought me back to the present, and I realised I had been staring vacantly at Alice while she mulled over my theory in silence.

"Well, we'd better start looking! Or it'll be decades!"

"Yes, M'am!" I saluted, as she drove off into the twilight of the night.

----

It was Dawn, and several weeks after I met Alice. Our search for family had brought us to a little town called "Forks" and Alice was telling me that the landscape brought back fresh pictures of the vision-we were close, she said.

"You are _positive_ this is the place?" I asked her again.

"Yes," She snapped, but her gaze soon softened. "That calling....That feeling of intuition. I don't feel so distant. I feel close....This has to be it Jasper-or-I don't know where else to look....." She stared at the ground, and I could tell she was having another vision, because her eyes had lost their focus.

"W-w-h....Jasper..." She whispered, looking in my direction. What alarmed me was that her little eyes still had no focus.

"Alice....What do you see?"

"The house.....I can see it clearly.......um-um-"She was panicked. "I don't want to lose it!" I began calming her and as she settled, she tried again.

"It's in a little clearing, in the woodlands, there's a river nearby....It looks....Beautiful. I wish you could see it..." Her eyes focused on mine once again.

"The woods, we're so close," She began pulling me along, sprinting even, and I had to let go to keep up. We soared through the trees, And even in her rush, she managed it gracefully, like a performer jumping through a flaming hoop. She paused, and took a moment to sniff in both directions. She then continued left, and right again, before freezing all at once.

"Stop, Jasper." She restrained me with a small, but sturdy arm, and inhaled again while bending into a crouch.

"Do you smell that? An intriguing scent...It seems to cling to the ground. It isn't high... Come to my level... Is that...?" She trailed of in hope, seeming to need me to confirm her suspicion.

"I think so..." I had worked with Vampires long enough to know their scent, and this was strong. I suddenly had a feeling of anticipation. Not only to meet the coven, but to watch Alice's tiny face light up when we found them. That would be the highlight.

"Really?" She asked. When I nodded, she bounced, clapping her hands. Then she continued running- her sprint even more urgent than before. She swooped, not pausing once, with nothing but determination radiating from her. I stayed on her heels, letting her lead the way, even though the scent should appeal more to me, because I know what I'm looking for. Eventually, she landed impeccably on the ground, and I stood next to her. We were watching the house from a distance, and it was the first time I had seen it for myself. It couldn't have been real…Now I see why Alice was so eager on finding it…It was like a wish…Everything was serene, it was calm, there was a sense of welcome radiating from the walls alone. I had spent miles worrying that Alice might be disappointed by what we find, but now I wanted it myself. I began taking two steps forward, but froze when I didn't hear her following. I whirled around, and then took in her emotional climate. She was afraid they wouldn't like her….She hadn't remembered anything of being human, but until she found me; nobody had ever treated her with respect. She didn't know if they would want her, but we had come all this way…we couldn't turn back now, not now that we were….home.

"Alice?" I took her hand; she gazed down at our entwined hands indecisively.

"….Jasper…maybe, I was wrong…."

"No, Alice, this is where we're going….Look ahead. What do you see?" I hadn't meant the future, but she got that vacant look again before she answered me.

"There are only three of them; Edward and Emmett went hunting. That leaves Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme."

"Then let's go," She still restrained me, and I looked into her irises as I tried to calm her down. "Are you scared they'll hurt you?"

"Course not!" But I didn't believe her.

"I'll protect you if I need to." I promised her. She nodded back to me and planted her lips on my cheek.

"Thanks…Jazz…" I liked her little abbreviation for my name. I placed a hand on her cheek, looking at her one more time before running towards the house with her.

We stood, no more than two steps away from the front door, gazing at the building's beauty one last time before we met the other Vampires. Alice gave a content sigh, while I noticed she had her usual confidence back.

"Should….We….Knock?"

"Naw, let's just-"She began, suddenly stopping as the door flung open. Behind it stood three very curious faces, which I assumed were Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Alice squealed with delight and shook Esme's hand.

"Hello Esme! Carlisle! Rosalie! It's nice to meet you! This is Jasper, and I'm Alice. Now, where are the spare rooms?" I smiled, but kept close, just in case they were dangerous. Sometimes Alice was so unpredictable you were taken by so much surprise you were stuck for words.

"Nice to meet you?" Carlisle said.

"_Who_ are you?" Rosalie bluntly asked.

"Hello Alice!" Esme greeted warmly. So far, she was my favourite. "Hello Jasper. I'm sure you'd like to come in; after all, I'm sure you've been travelling for miles. Where are you coming from?"

"Philadelphia." We answered in unison.

Carlisle and Rosalie watched us with sceptical silence, but Esme widened the front door, allowing an all too willing Alice to come in. When I didn't follow her, Esme beckoned me forward, and Alice watched me tentatively.

"You're safe with us, Jasper."

"Jazz…?" Alice asked, extending a hand towards me, just like she had that first night in the diner. I had faith in Alice's trust, and followed her inside. The interior was just as grand as the exterior, and it may have well just been the brightest place I had ever witnessed. It reminded me of a sanctuary, for people like us, who had nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. Alice watched me thoughtfully before she spoke softly, "I could see the inside, too." I brought my gaze to her and touched her little hand, waiting her to return the gesture. She then took my other hand also and told me we were out of harm's way, and to follow Esme. She asked us to take a seat, and tell us more about ourselves, to which I watched Alice warily, to see if it was the right thing to do. She spoke up first.

"My name is Alice-I don't remember being human, but I do remember things that haven't happened yet. I found Jasper-" She inclined her head towards me, "-After seeing relentless visions of him, as well as you all, and…We hoped you'd take us in?" She was asking only Esme, who had listened to our story with genuine affection, and seemed to have the same awe with Alice that I had inherited. She smiled warmly at her and then placed a hand on her only free one, nodding as she said, "Of course you can, as well as any room you want. Please. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you wish too."

She hopped up with a wide smile, and bounded forward to kiss Esme's cheeks and embrace her in a hug.

"We won't cause any trouble at all!" Then, she was halfway up the stairs. "And I know which room I want!" I smiled in her direction, and said a small thank you to Rosalie and Carlisle before turning to Esme to thank her too. "Thank you, M'am." And then I followed the sound of Alice to find she was in a much customised room, which I had a feeling was not an option for us, but I didn't mention that to her.

"Hmmm, I love the view, but the furniture _has_ to go! Can I have a hand Jazz?" Within the first few moments of welcome, we had found something that may well class as…Trouble. I wondered if they could ever get used to Alice the way I had warmed to her for the short time I had known her, but as I didn't know yet, I just grinned and spoke,

"Of course, Alice."

And it was in that instant, as I watched my new companion hoist various items of furniture to me and the surprise the coven found as she led me to the garage to make room for her own space, I felt at home. Of course, this sanctuary, with this coven was a large addition to the comfort I felt now, but I knew that anywhere Alice went, would be for me. Her peals of laughter that contrasted greatly with this 'Edward's disbelief left me feeling right at home. I was going to spend the rest of eternity with my little saviour, I owed her that now, and I would more than happily stay by her side, where I had come to belong.

We were…Home…

---

What did you think? Review , because I need to know!


	2. Harmony

I'm back with another chapter of Soprano and Bass! ^_^ I decided to make a Two-shot after "bizcochia U-u" requested one in a review. See what those magic things can do? :D

The second half is how Alice and Jasper officially get together, so enjoy! ^_~ And the _italic_ bit, is when Alice, tells Jasper the story.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; she's the lucky one.....

----

Today had been a delightfully pleasant day. Flakes of downy white snow had scattered and grouped into clumps, and had eventually settled into a whole nation of frozen, arctic snowfall on the town of forks. The one I now knew as Emmett had won a very quick snow fight with Edward and Rosalie, as he had the most strength out of the group. My first thought was that he was newborn, and that brought back bitter, unpleasant memories that matched the weather, but I soon realized he was too controlled for that, and that it had been long since he was changed into a Vampire. Alice had been with me all day, until she quietly excused herself from our cheerful festivities. Her little eyes had so much light in them before she was gone, and even though my temperature was cold, I felt a surge of warmth leave me, like a part of me had been swept away with my existence. I had become more than restless waiting for her to come back to me, to be her constantly cheerful self that kept me forever smiling, but there wasn't a trace of her left; the draft that carried the rapidly tumbling snow had disposed of all traces of her radiant life form. Just as I contemplated widening my search, I heard a dry sniff from directly above me; Alice sat, clasping her legs and resting her chin on her knees in a decrepit oak tree directly above my head. I had reached her in two quick strides upwards, and clutched a branch above her head before sitting beside my source of joy.

"Alice…" I tried to lift her chin, but she made sure it remained cemented to her tight-clad legs. It was almost as if she didn't want to look at me, and her feelings were absurd. How could she feel rejected when the Olympia coven had welcomed us with open arms and acceptance? We had both never been accepted before, and it did take some getting used to, but slowly we had both settled, like an ice cube thawing in a source of heat. Instead, I settled my hand on her right cheek, gazing at her myself, and ignoring her reluctance to return the gesture.

"What's wrong?" Anxiety clouded my expression while I furrowed my brows.

She was thoughtful for a long time, procrastinating as she watched now single flakes fall by their selves to rejoin the forgotten flakes on the ground below us.

"You know I was hopeful, and that I managed to live for the time I did, but-"She breathed deeply to herself, uncharacteristically hesitating before continuing in a feeble voice, "You don't know _why_." She watched me through her lashes, her majestic ebony locks obscuring her cheeks in response to gravity.

"Tell me then..." I swept strands of her black tresses behind her ear, and finally gained eye contact. She showed fear, but not towards me, as if she was scared to tell me something.

"Alice, what-"

"Be silent. If you want me to tell you, I...Have to remember. You _have_ to be silent." She closed her eyes, and a look of disturbance crossed her face. Then she began to tell me her tale of how she survived.

---

_I woke up completely unaided, and in absolute pain; every inch of my body was internally ignited. I remember my first taste of the strength I had. I could have destroyed a whole rainforest with the force of my confusion and frustration. Then, I met my first human...After I saturated my thirst, I began to panic. It was then that it dawned on me that I shook everything around me, but I didn't know what to do, or who to turn to. So instead I ran from myself, as if I could escape my desire by running. I didn't _see_ anything, but I felt flashes of white in the back of my skull, and to begin with, I was sure I had seen something I shouldn't have, but I pushed on. It wasn't until I noticed it had been thundering that I took refuge in a cave I had noticed from a mile back. And even though it was pitch black, I could see every crevice and shade in the sandy rock beside me, not only that, but there was engravings in the stone I did not understand._

_I did feel alone, and I sat there for a long time, trying to make sense of everything that had happened up until that moment, but I couldn't. It was as if my entire life before I opened my eyes for that first time as a newborn had been erased, a no longer valid part of my existence. I contemplated ending my existence, but for a reason I'm not sure of, I knew that that was almost impossible; I could pluck a tree from its roots with my bare hands, I must be near to indestructible. So instead, I waited. I'm still not sure what I thought would happen to me at the time. I didn't want a human, I wanted somebody like __**me**__. I think an hour to the exact moment I realised what I could do that I saw you; it's still so vivid to me now. It was both future and past, and I looked at my distorted image in a puddle, and saw you again. You _were_ just like me, in more ways than the others, so I singled you out. If I could find you, of all the people on the planet, I wouldn't need to hope. I needed a friend._

---

I was silenced into awe, but not pity, it was more recognition. She had had it even worse than I had. She arose all alone, no guide, no goal or incentive, until she saw that first vision. That's when she grew that optimism she still has today; the ability to not only look into the future, but believe in what she saw. She survived, because of.....

"I hoped for _you_, Jasper..." She looked at me now, with an almost hungry gaze, but it was not hunger, it was admiration. I tried to assess her, but I found with no concentration I couldn't. The smouldering passion in her flaming irises had me imprisoned, and then she smirked at me.

"I can see the future y' know....Why don't you just _ask_ me?" It took me a moment to comprehend what she was telling me, but as her broad smile widened with my silence, and I realised the snow had stopped falling, and the wind now only gently whipped the branches, time was standing still for my question. I leaned in slightly.

"Alice?" I took her hand, staring at her curiously.

She regarded my face with quiet satisfaction, before answering in a ringing voice, "Yes Jazz?"

"May I?" I lifted her hands to my lips, and asserted the smallest pressure possible to my puckered lips with her gentle hand. Then I repeated the process with her cheek, rosy from hunting.

"...You can. You have more than my permission." So I cupped her face in my hands, touching it ever so slightly, and bringing it to my own. Her eyes were closed in anticipation, and her long, thick lashes fluttered slightly too. Her lips parted slightly, and I brushed them with mine. She opened her eyes, no longer anticipating, but basking in the moment of longing, and deepened the kiss. The sky emptied more of its white finery onto earth, and the wind was revived, with just as much intensity as before. Alice pulled back, and a tiny bit breathless, raised an accusing eyebrow.

"I thought you could read emotions..." She crossed her arms and struggled to hold her straight face, holding the laughter that was just screaming to erupt from her system.

"I can," I almost mirrored her facial expression.

"Then why couldn't you see?" She caressed my face, no longer feeling the urge to joke. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine again, and I held her tight beside me.

"I know many emotions, but only ones that I recognise. I _feel_ new ones all around me, and they are all positive. But there _is_ one that catches my interest greatly, and it radiates most intensely from _you_, Alice." She smiled encouragingly.

"You really don't know?" Her nose rested just underneath mine, and she had to lift her gaze ever so slightly to examine the seriousness behind my eyes.

"It's _love_. I love you Jazz."

I kissed her again. "Then I love you too, I love you too Alice." I had to convince her of that, I held her face a little tighter in my grasp.

Her smile was wider than I've ever seen, and her gleaming teeth threatened to expose themselves to my equally pleased smile. Then it turned mischievous, as she placed her right hand on my chest, and exerted just enough pressure for me to lose my balance and fall. My cat-like reflexes prevented any true damage, and I landed on my feet in confusion. Just as I cast my gaze upwards, without any warning, she leaped from her sitting position, straight towards me. Her graceful positioning made her appear to be in flight as she extended her arms towards me, being caught in my protective embrace. She then continued to kiss every corner of my face, the snow not disturbing her in the slightest. Miniature flakes made her hair glisten like diamonds embedded in her vibrantly striking curls, that I had pushed back so I could see her entire face in all its magnificence. She whispered her love in my ear repeatedly, until I was aware of an audience by the front door. I could clearly remember the slight annoyance on my face as they invaded our private moment, and soon produced a scheme. I could see that she had seen my proposal, and knelt down with me, never separating her lips from mine; she then picked a handful of the snow up and shaped it into a flawless sphere in her capable hands, I mirrored her delicate precision. We then arose, but in the same instant that Emmett hooted, released the snowballs in his direction. Maybe he should rethink his earlier victory. Together, we were stronger. The harmony had more power with both. We were just as Soprano and Bass; in harmony, in-sync.

"I love you," I murmured to her as we moulded our hands together and walked back towards the remaining culprits with several more balls of snow hidden behind our backs.

"I said it first," She giggled, and I didn't bother to argue with her, I was far too deep in my own bliss to retaliate.

In harmony, the ball's soared through the air, and hit the notes that were intended, a high squeal from Rose, and a low groan from Edward.

Forever as one: Soprano and Bass, Alice and I.

---

Um, I get most of my inspiration from songs, and that's where this came from. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I want to know what you think! Drop a Review on your way out wont you?


End file.
